Speak NOW  A Taylor Swift Story
by thegirlwithredshoes
Summary: Written One-Shots of Taylor Swift's Latest Album 'Speak Now' ... All Different Pairings From Edward and Bella to Royce and Rosalie & Esme and Alice. Rated T, Please Read and Review! ENJOY...
1. SPEAK NOW

I have had little inspiration at the moment and a lot of writers block so I decided until that problem is fixed I will do twilight versions of Taylor Swift's song and base them of the lyrics. I will write the songs down and possible pairings if they don't have a pairings it means you can suggest what pair you think would suit each song. If they are written and you don;t like the pairing review also. If you haven't heard then **YouTube** - Works every time.. =)

The songs are as follows:

Speak Now:- Edward and Bella

Back to December:-

Mine:- Alice and Jasper

Sparks Fly: - Rosalie and Emmett

Dear John:- Rosalie and Royce

Mean:-

Never Grow Up:-

The Story Of Us:-

Enchanted:-

Better Than Revenge:-

Innocent:-

Haunted:-

Last Kiss:-

Long Live:-

**SO REVIEW AWAY AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS...ABOVE ALL SHOW SOME LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 1: 01 Speak Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Whether I like it or not I also do not own Taylor Swift and/or any of her songs in the Speak Now album! I made a few changes, I decided there all going to be one shots and if you want them extended you can tell me. Story 01 Speak Now**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan. In exactly 2 hours my best friend is getting married to the wrong girl...why is she the wrong girl, well that's simple...she's not me. Why is it that you don't realize what you have until it's gone, why can't life just be simple? Why? This girl, her name is Tanya and she is the god-given equivalent of perfect. I could never compete with her...so I wrote a song about what a want to do and this is how it goes...

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion _  
_But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

_I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family All dressed in pastel _  
_ And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry _

_This is surely not What you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say: _

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _  
_ Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now" _

_Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march _  
_ And I am hiding in the curtains It seems I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be _

_She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me, don't you? _

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _  
_ Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now" _

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _  
_Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out And they said, "speak now" _

_Ooh, la, oh _  
_Ooh, ooh _

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" _  
_There's a silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _  
_ Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you _

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion _  
_But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

_So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _  
_Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "speak now" _

_And you say Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door _  
_ Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said "Speak now"_

**10:00 - Saturday 16th Nov**

"Bella, some help?" Edward said fretting rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Can't your bride-to-be do it for you?"

"No," he yelled flustered, "She doesn't do them right...I like how you do them."

"Okay, give me your tie."

I rolled my eyes and positioned it around his neck.

"You nervous?"

"Nope, ready as ever."

My eyes widened at the words while my heart sunk. I never in my life thought he'd say that, he couldn't say it for me.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, she must be some girl."

"You have no idea," he sighed.

I put the finishing touches on his bow tie and patted his chest.

"If i make it, I'll be the one in purple."

"Ha, weird."

"What?"

"Nothing it's just...I always imagined you saying it differently."

"Oh, how did you imagine me saying it?"

"More like, I'll be the one in-"

"Edward!" Tanya screeched.

"Hold that thought," Edward looked at me apologetically and ran in the other direction.

"The one in what?" I sighed. I guess I'd never know.

**12:23pm - Saturday 16th Nov -Winter Wedding (Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen)**

"Bella Swan! Where are you?" Alice yelled.

"Outside."

"Well get INSIDE! NOW!"

"Yes mam," I saluted her sarcastically and walked into the last row of seats in the church.

"What are you doing?"

"I wasn't invited by Edward's lovely bride-to-be."

"Dirty little God-given tr-"

"No need for blasphemy," I said cutting her off, "Were in God's house now."

"But."

"No buts, there for ashtrays and toilet seats. Go to your spot now."

Alice's bottom lip quivered but she did as she was told.

Soft music filled the air as Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie floated into the room. They made it to the Altar and took there positions. A new round of music came on only this music sounded like a death march. Everyone stood and Tanya walked down the aisle like a pageant queen. Everyone sat and the priest began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honourable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly or duly. If anyone here has any just cause as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

_Now is the time Bella_; I said willing myself to stand up but I couldn't do it. _Please someone have the guts._

Tanya was staring, well more like glaring at the crowd daring them to stand. I help my breath and was about to stand but was interrupted by someone else standing. It was none other than Esme Cullen herself. It made me wonder how could Edward's own mother not approve?

"Yes, Mrs Cullen."

"Ah...I object," she breathed.

"I second that," Alice said standing.

"What the hell, we object too," said Jasper dragging up Carlisle.

"What is you just cause?"

"Edward," Esme said pointing at him, "Does not love her."

The room gasped with shocked faces.

"You can not tell me who I do or do not love MOTHER."

"Yes I can."

"That's an unjust cause," said Tanya, "Continue the ceremony.

The priest sighed and continued the ceremony.

"Well, as long as no one else has nothing to say-"

"WAIT!"

I looked around to see who had spoken and realised it was me. I stood up and raised a shaky hand. Everyone in the room gave me horrified looks and Edward's family look surprised.

"Yes," Tanya sneered.

"Speak Now sweetie," said the priest.

"Ah..I'm not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."

"Yeah."

"But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said 'Speak Now'."

"I don't want to hear you out."

"Well then. I'm sorry for interrupting."

I walked out of the door and sat on the steps.

"I should've known that would be the answer."

I pulled my hair up in a princess ponytail, un-clipped my heels and put on my runners.

"Bella," I spun around at his voice, "The 'hold that thought'...it was white."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I can go get changed if you'd like?"

"You know what I mean."

"Is there something you'd like to say Edward?"

"Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows so glad you were around when they said 'Speak Now'."

* * *

**REVIEW :) Love Ya All,**

**Caitlyn-Ashlee xx**


	3. Chapter 2: 02 Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Whether I like it or not I also do not own Taylor Swift and/or any of her songs in the Speak Now album! I made a few changes, If you want them extended you can tell me in a review and I will make a separate story. Story 02 Mine  
**

* * *

I took a breath and walked into the café. It was my usual routine, ever constant, and never changing, just the way I liked it. I got up every day and walked to here, here is Breakfast at Rosalie's. As I had found out in one of my visit's she really liked the movie 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. As the bell above the door chimed I took in the smell of fresh coffee and bagels.

"Allison, how are you?" Rosalie smiled handing me the latest paper as I sat down in my usual spot.

"Same as always," I answered opening the paper to the crossword section.

"How about your parents?" she asked hesitantly.

"No broken china this morning thankfully," I replied simply, "Obviously I wasn't too bad this morning."

"Alice, it's not your fault okay."

I nodded tentatively and grabbed a pen out of my bag giving Rosalie a silent invitation to leave.

_1 down, Throw . . . . (4 letters)_

"Four letter word for throw, umm, throw…throw?-"

"Toss?" said a southern voice.

"Thanks," I said writing the word in the four boxes.

"Can I get you anything?" the voice asked again.

I looked up at the man who was disturbing me from my crossword ready to yell but was rendered speechless by his bright sky blue eyes.

"Ah, my…usual…order…" I answered trailing off.

"I'm new, I ah, I don't know what it is."

"Oh, right," I chuckled, "Umm-"

"She has a Vanilla Cappuccino, and she won't drink it unless it has whipped cream on top," Emmett boomed from the counter.

The southern boy laughed at Emmett from the counter and wrote it down on his note pad.

"I'll be right back," he smiled.

"Who's that?" I asked Rosalie grabbing her arm before she walked passed.

"Your southern waiter, was my cousin Jasper Whitlock, he's working part-time to pay off his College Tuition, he moved here from Summerville, doesn't surprise me though his town was very small."

* * *

"Can you believe it? How far we've come?"

Jasper smiled down at me as I shifted on his lap. I couldn't help but remember how we came to this.

_It was a warm summer day very unusual weather for Forks, Washington. It was unsettling, rain was something I liked, it kept up with my frame of mind, and it was constant. Sun, was bright and shiny and absolutely not a bad mood setter…I hated it._

_"Ugh…yuck, it's sunny outside, how awful," I cringed._

_"How can you not like the sun, it's magical," Jasper sighed._

_"Fantasising about the sun are we?"_

_"No."_

_"Your mad, the sun, it's not good, it's blindingly bright and it's gives you sunburn which can give you cancer which causes you to die," I explained._

_"Wow, a bit cynical are we?"_

_"No," I said with more force than intended._

_Jasper shied back a little from me._

_"Sorry."_

_"Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked._

_"The beach? As in water and blinding sunlight? No thanks."_

_"C'mon Allison, it'll be fun, live a little."_

_He smiled his charming southern smile at me and for the first time in my life I caved._

_"Fine."_

_Jasper's eyes light up extra bright and he grabbed my hand pulling me as fast as he could out of the door._

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
_

_"I guess it's not that bad," I rationalised._

_"Come and sit," Jasper said patting a place on the rock he sat._

_I sat down next to him and hesitantly leant my head on is shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leant his head on mine._

It made me feel so brave. I felt rebellious, my father would never approve. Dad was so careless and I was so careful but at this moment, this moment I didn't care.

* * *

"Jasper, I'm here," I hollered as I walked in the door placing another box of items on the floor and the keys on the side table.

"I'm in the kitchen," he replied leaning his head out the side of the door.

I gathered my now sat items and carried them into my room in his rented house.

"Allison, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked.

I flinched, I was only called Allison when I was in trouble, and that didn't involve very pleasant things.

"Sure."

I walked into the kitchen slowly and leant against the door.

"The past month, you've seemed a little guarded and I was wondering, if I wasn't walking into a deep hole I couldn't get out of, if you would tell me why?"

He watched me with hesitant eyes; unsure of what I was going to do….he wasn't the only one. I slid down the frame of the door until I landed on safe ground.

"My parents weren't the best role models, my mother, she had her perfect white wedding fairy-tale life planned out and it was going great for her she had my sister and brother and that's how she wanted it. But then she had me-"

"Alice," he chastised.

"Just listen. She wanted pigeon pair one girl and one boy, I was accidental and I caused my parents to fight, they would yell, throw plates and smash doors. My dad was careless, so to repay God of his mistakes, I'm careful. My dad couldn't handle my mother and he cheated….he cheated us. So I ran. They divorced three months later"

"That's why you're not reckless."

"Yeah, I'm a flight risk with a fear of falling. I don't get why we bother with love, if it never lasts."

"I promise you with my heart and soul Alice, we won't make your parents mistakes."

I admired his optimism but it was aiming to we had bills to pay and nothing figured out, but when it was hard to take you know what I thought about.

The time we were sitting by the water.

* * *

_It was a warm summer day very unusual weather for Forks, Washington. It was unsettling, rain was something I liked, it kept up with my frame of mind, and it was constant. Sun, was bright and shiny and absolutely not a bad mood setter…I hated it._

_"Ugh…yuck, it's sunny outside, how awful," I cringed._

_"How can you not like the sun, it's magical," Jasper sighed._

_"Fantasising about the sun are we?"_

_"No."_

_"Your mad, the sun, it's not good, it's blindingly bright and it's gives you sunburn which can give you cancer which causes you to die," I explained._

_"Wow, a bit cynical are we?"_

_"No," I said with more force than intended._

_Jasper shied back a little from me._

_"Sorry."_

_"Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked._

_"The beach? As in water and blinding sunlight? No thanks."_

_"C'mon Allison, it'll be fun, live a little."_

_He smiled his charming southern smile at me and for the first time in my life I caved._

_"Fine."_

_Jasper's eyes light up extra bright and he grabbed my hand pulling me as fast as he could out of the door._

_"I guess it's not that bad," I rationalised._

_"Come and sit," Jasper said patting a place on the rock he sat._

_I sat down next to him and hesitantly leant my head on is shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leant his head on mine._

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I remember all the city lights on the water…he saw me start to believe for the first time

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_"Look Allison, a dingy," Jasper said pointing to the boat._

_"Ooh, A boat," I exclaimed sarcastically._

_"Don't be cheeky."_

_"What's so special about a boat?" I asked._

_"Boats are magical," Jasper replied._

_"You think everything is magical."_

_"That's because everything is magical, you've just got to give whatever your looking at a chance to show you just how magical it is."_

_"Okay then, prove that this boat is magical."_

_Jasper smiled mischievously with a glint in his eye. If he showed me this boat was magical I would believe in fate and destiny, but I didn't tell him that, I don't want his hopes high for no reason. Jazz grabbed the boat while it grabbed out gear. we pushed it out to shallow water and I climbed in. Whilst he pushed it into knee deep water I prepared the oars._

_"Give me a hand," Jasper said extending his arm. I grabbed onto it and attempted to pull him up, which was surprisingly easier than I thought._

_"Hey, Alice look at all the pretty city lights," Jasper said pointing behind my head._

_I look over there and saw nothing I was about to give Jasper a mouthful but when I turned around I couldn't speak. Jasper had an engagement ring in his hand._

_"Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes," I squealed in delight.

* * *

_I thought everything was perfect, I thought this time was different I was actually going to be happy and have an ever after, but I was wrong. I remember one fight at two-thirty in the morning and he said everything was slipping right out of our hands.

"Hey Honey," I said as Jasper worked through the door. I was making dinner for him because he had two work late,"Dinner is ready."

"I don't want it," he said and continued walking.

"I made it especially for you," I smiled.

"I SAID I DON"T WANT IT!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sorry...you're SORRY, I've been working for 5 hours over time and your sorry?" he shouted

"Just because you've been working over hours doesn't give you the right to yell at me," I yelled back.

"Why are we doing this ALICE!"

"I can't do this," I sniffed.

"WHAT?"

"I said...I CAN'T DO THIS," I repeated, "It cuts too close to home."

"Then GO!"

I ran out crying and he followed me out into the streets. I braced myself for the goodbye, because that was all I'd ever known. But he took me by surprise.

"I'll never leave you alone," he said.

"What?"

"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter she is the best thing that's ever been mine. Hold on and make it last, hold on and never look back."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

From that day on not one bad thing happened to us. We didn't fight, because we didn't need to. I had two kids with Jasper, they were both girls and we named them _Destiny_ and _Faith_.

* * *

**REVIEW :) Love Ya All,**

**Caitlyn-Ashlee xx**


	4. Chapter 3: 03 Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Whether I like it or not I also do not own Taylor Swift and/or any of her songs in the Speak Now album! I made a few changes, If you want them extended you can tell me in a review and I will make a separate story. Story 03 Sparks Fly

* * *

**Ever get the feeling that you're doing something wrong only you don't believe it? Does your brain ever throw logic at you when you so desperately want to go with heart's desire? Mine Does. When I see a guy, I don't even give them a second glance. I was never one for dropping at the knees of a handsome stranger. Or a handsome acquaintance. Emmett Cullen, was the exception. A Co-Worker, that I'd spent nearly everyday with for the past five years. They say that you can look at people and not see them. This was my case. But when I saw him properly for the first time, my gut was like warm butter sliding down hot toast. He had asked me, "Rosalie, can you help me fix the copy machine?" and all I could do was nod and pray that my knees weren't shaking. I didn't even correct him on the name. So for the past three days, I have stared at him through my office door, and been thankful that it's made of glass.

"Rosalie," Emmett called knocking on the door and poking his head through, "I have the rough copy of the next addition ready if you'd like to see."

"Thanks Emmett just a moment," I said an octave too high, "Oh...and call me Rose."

He nodded and walked away.

_Call me Rose? Ugh what was I thinking. He probably thinks I'm a lunatic._

"Shut up subconscious," I muttered to myself grabbing my clip board and walking out the door.

"Miss Hale, there was a call for you from a man in Forks, Washington, wherever that is-"

"It's near Port Angeles."

"Right, regarding your Father and Mother, said give him a call after work, so it couldn't be too urgent."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Umm, were you talking to yourself again?" Alice smirked.

"Absolutely not," I lied shaking my head.

"Your lips were moving, which henceforth indicates that you were talking."

"Whatever," I said very childishly walking away.

"Crazy."

"I heard that," Alice shouted down the hall, "I am not crazy, I was once but that-"

Alice's voice was cut off by me walking into the staffroom.

"Good, now that everyone is here we can begin," Jessica complained.

"Your Late," Emmett smiled, rolling his eyes.

I resisted the urge to check if I was still breathing. It was illegal to have a smile like that.

"The Boss is never late," I sighed, "Everyone else is simply early."

* * *

"Alice, I know you hate doing it, but can you stay for another five minutes, I'm expecting a call."

Alice cringed but reluctantly nodded, "Yes Rose."

I ran up to her and hugged in a bone crushing manner, "Thank you, thank you and thank you."

"I guess that means I'm chilling here too."

I turned at the sound of Emmett's voice and kept my face composed so that I wouldn't pull a full on cheesy smile.

"Does it know?" I smirked.

"Well considering Alice is my sister, yes."

"You can wait out in the car Emmett," Alice said giving him the okay.

_NO. Alice, no let him stay._

I gave Alice the pleading look and she rolled her eyes.

"Or you could stay."

"If it's okay with Rosalie-I mean Rose."

"That's fine," I smiled, "But no over hours pay."

"You give her that for five minutes?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Man, I should work overtime for an extra five minutes more often.

I rolled my eyes and started to talk "Well-"

Only to be interrupted by the phone.

"Hello this is 'All Hale' Magazine, Alice speaking how can I help you?"

Emmett chuckled at her line and I glared daggers at him. God only knows what he'd do when he heard my line.

"Yes sir she's right here actually. Yes I can pass the phone to her."

Alice gave me a look and passed the phone to me.

"Your talking to Rosalie Hale."

As I predicted Emmett fell backwards laughing.

_"Hello Rosalie, this is Masen."_

"So did you think about it Edward?"

_"Yes I did."_

"And? Come on don't leave me hanging."

_"It's an excellent idea."_

"All of it?"

_"Especially the Fireworks."_

"Oh yes that means we can do it right."

_"Yes."_

"Oh thank you sir, thank you so much. You're an Angel."

_"But Kissery gets you no where."_

"Okay Bye."

_"Rosalie say the line."_

"Thank you for calling 'All Hale' the 12th Best Magazine in America have a nice day."

Emmett who had just recovered from his laughing fit started guffawing all over again. I flipped him the bird and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"A really awesome New Years party, that is like a work party. We pick a slip of paper out of a hat and whatever we get, we go as."

"Awesome, I hope mine is cool."

"I can always rig it for us."

Alice got a very mischievous look on her face and I didn't like it one bit. Emmett must have seen it to because he look scared, in fact he looked terrified. I had never seen him look so vulnerable. It made me want to laugh. But then I looked back at Alice and shuddered.

"Well, I'm going to hit the road. See you later Alice, Emmett."

"Bye Ace, oh and by the way, call me Em."

"That's my line," I laughed grabbing my purse and coat. I walked pass the two and out the door.

* * *

"OK. How this works is simple. Girls pick out of this basket. Boys the other one. You read the piece of paper and bam you know who you are."

Alice smiled at her speech and held up her baskets. One pink and one blue.

"I have two rules. One you can not under any circumstances change who you pick. No double dipping. Two when you know who you are write it down here."

Alice pointed to the chart. "Boys on one side. Girls on the other. If you want to know who your partner is, look there. If you don't want too know don't look at it. It will be above my desk."

Jessica's hand flew up and Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do we have to dance with only our partner?"

"No," Alice spat, "Any more questions?"

Everyone's back straightened at Alice's tone and they all shook their heads.

"Good," she smiled skipping off in the other direction.

"Okay Everyone pick out a name," I commanded.

The crew stood and all picked out their names. There were a few groans that erupted the room but other then that, everyone seemed content. I walked to the pink basket, crossed my fingers and closed my and slowly ruffled around, realising there was only two left. Alice had only made enough for everyone. I picked the one closer to the bottom and slowly open one eye.

_Cinderella_

"Trust me to be Cinders," I sighed crunching the paper before anyone saw it.

"I know how you feel," Emmett said, "I got Prince Charming."

I instantly went a red as a tomato and let out an awkward laugh.

_Oh Crap! I'm paired with Emmett._

"Back to work," Emmett boomed at the people watching me.

Everyone began working in their cubicles again and I mumbled a 'thanks' walking back to my office.

* * *

"Alice, kill me now."

"Chillax."

"Okay, I'm chilling," I said with a tight smile.

"I have the perfect thing for you, seriously perfect."

Alice walked to her giant walked in closet and disappeared into thin air for about five minutes before coming out with a dress that couldn't be more Cinderella if Cinderella herself was wearing it.

"It's perfect for you Rosalie. You should be stereotypically named Cinderella you have blonde hair and blue eyes. Your legs go up to your chin and you have a shoe size that no one in the world has."

"I get it Alice, I fit the stereotype of Cinderella."

Alice smiled at my sarcasm and threw the dress at me. Along with a pair of Silver heels.

"Now, I have a tiara here somewhere," Alice mumbled to herself rummaging through a massive draw full of Jewelery.

"Voila. One Tiara for Princess Rose."

"Thank You Alice, you are an Angel in human form."

"Yeah, I know, now get out of my face and go sexify yourself," Alice smirked pushing out of her front door.

"Bipolar little Pixie."

* * *

"Taxi," I yelled throwing my hand up in the air gaining the cab drivers attention, "2917 First Avenue."

"You got it."

I leaned back in the Taxi and sighed. I was so unnerved just getting into my outfit let alone getting in the car. Emmett scared me he was so reckless, I wanted to run away and get closer all at the same time. It was like he was a rainstorm and I was a house of cards that could be so easily blown away.

"You're pretty lucky you caught me, half the city is walking to there venues, you're my last pick-up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been extremely busy, some people have had to be called the chaperon."

"Imagine not being able to drink on New Years."

"It would be pretty bad," the cab driver nodded, "Who are you?"

_Okay. Creepy cab driver. Awesome._

"What?"

"Who are you dressed as?" he asked.

"Oh," I smiled.

_Close call._

"I'm Cinderella."

"Interesting," he laughed.

"Themed New Years," I explained.

"Right."

"What are you doing for new years?" I asked.

"Going home."

"What!" I exclaimed, "No you're not, No one spends New Years like this, you can come with me."

"I couldn't do that," he smiled, "That wouldn't be right, I'm a cab driver."

"No you're a guy and I'm a girl, and I'm asking and you saying yes."

"Okay, but what do I wear?"

"Hmm," I mused.

What could he wear? Even more important, who could be his partner? . . . ALICE! She was a Cow Girl, and there's an odd number of people in the office so she just pick her own theme.

"What you are wearing is perfect, all we need is a cowboy hat."

"I'm Southern darling, I carry those things on me," he smiled holding up a hat.

"Perfect."

"I'm Jasper by the way."

"Rosalie."

* * *

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Alice exclaimed angrily, "It's about time!"

"Hey, I was getting you a present."

"Oh, really where is it?" Alice looked around me and behind me looking for her present.

"Jasper," I called smirking.

My new southern friend walked around the corner and Alice's jaw hit the floor.

"You're welcome," I smiled patting her on the back.

I left the two standing there to go into 'The Loft' that I had hired out for the party. It was right near the stadium where the Seattle Seahawks played and I had planned for fireworks to be displayed from there.

I walked through the doors and was impressed, Edward had really gone above and beyond with his decorating. Streamers lined the ceiling and there were balloon bouquets in all corners. The DJ was a girl that I was close with so I knew I wouldn't be let down. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed and jumped in the air.

"Your supposed to jump _after_ I say boo."

"Rosalie Hale," Bella yelled over the music, "I hate you."

"I'd like to request Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift."

"Sure thing, I'll put it on the list."

I walked off in search of my partner that I didn't even have to check, because Alice has no filtering system that tells her when to stop and think about something before she does it. Emmett was no where to be found and I started to get unnerved again.

What if he didn't show when he found out I was his partner?

"Looking for someone?"

I smiled and turned on my feet. "Maybe."

"Well, I didn't check the wall but you look like you might be my partner," he said smiling my favourite dimpled smile.

"I guess you'll have to find out then."

"Care to dance Cinderella?"

"Why of course Prince Charming."

We reached the dance floor and joined in with the other couples dancing just before the slow song finished. The next song that came on I was very familiar with. It was the song that told my life story.

"Oh My God, this is my favourite song."

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_ And I'm a house of cards_  
_ You're the kind of reckless_  
_ That should send me runnin'_  
_ But I kinda know that I won't get far_

"Dance with me," I said.

_And you stood there in front of me_  
_ Just close enough to touch_  
_ Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_ What I was thinking of_

Emmett got into the beat of the music and grabbed onto my hand spinning me around.

_Drop everything now_  
_ Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_ Take away the pain_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

We started dancing around crazy doing a fast paced waltz cross with the tango. Everyone formed a circle around and I started to show off. Emmett had an answer to every move I threw at him so I started to dance faster and crazy and he made up moves that hopefully look good with them.

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
_ You're a bad idea_  
_ You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_ You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_ I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_ But with you I know it's no good_  
_ And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

The crowd was cheering and others started to join in and dance along with us. By this time our breathing was laboured and my dress was riding. I remembered Alice said something about being able to shorten the dress so I spun out of Emmet's arms and reached around to the back and pulled the dress. It was Velcro so it just ripped straight of and I threw it on the ground. Whoch cause the crowd to wolf whistle.

_Drop everything now_  
_ Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_ Take away the pain_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Like the song was about to say I put my hand on Emmett's head and ran my fingers through his curly short hair. The strobe lights flickered and he looked at me with his big green eyes and I swooned. He had me captivated with a single glance, just like when I watched fireworks. which reminded me of something.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_ Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_ Lead me up the staircase_  
_ Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_ I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

"Emmett," I whispered, "Follow me."

I ran with Emmet to the microphone.

"Listen up everyone, I've organised for us to go to Seattle Stadium and watch fireworks, anyone who wants to come...Follow Me!"

I sat the microphone down and ran out the door followed by another hundred odd people. We all ran up the street singing the song that had come on after Sparks Fly and laughing at how bad we sounded. Everyone had drinks from the counter in their hands. Cartons of beer and Vodka cruisers were being swung back and forth as we ran into the stadium and into the first row of seats. Because we were only sitting in the front row and some scatter in the second we managed to cover one third of the length of the stadium. The first of the fireworks erupted and everyone cheered. After a minute the public came in a scattered them selves everywhere. With the amount of people in the stadium we could start a tradition.

"This is so cool Rose," Emmett whispered as another set of fireworks were set off.

Ooh's and Aah's sounded and I nodded.

Half an hour later the final set of fireworks were getting ready to be launched and everyone was getting ready to count down.

"Do you have anyone to kiss into the New Year?" Emmett asked as my cheeks reddened.

"No."

"Can it be me?"

I nodded and stood. I didn't want to talk afraid to ruin the moment with my girly squeal. The fireworks were lit and everyone started to count down.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The final but huge firework went of and everyone turned to there partner. Emmett grabbed my cheeks to pull me in and closed my eyes only to open them when something cold hit me. I looked up at the sky as it parted and rain began to fall. Everyone ran to get shelter but I just turned back to Emmett and and resumed what we have been doing a few seconds prior.

"Where were we?" I asked.

Emmett answered me with his lips and me eyes close involuntarily. Four sentences were running through my head.

_Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain. 'Cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you Smile._

* * *

**REVIEW :) Love Ya All,**

**Caitlyn-Ashlee xx**


End file.
